1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the placement of reed switches on circuit boards, and in particular means for facilitating high speed, accurate insertion of multiple reed switches in circuit board assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of circuit board assemblies wherein multiple conventional glass enclosed reed switches are mounted in closely spaced, parallel relation on circuit boards. The glass envelopes of the switches extend generally parallel to the circuit boards and the leads from the opposed ends of the switch envelopes are bent at right angles and extend normally into the circuit board to engage terminal sockets formed therein. Conventionally, such switch leads are inserted manually into the circuit boards by production workers, one switch at a time, care being required to insure that the switches are accurately located with respect to each other and to the circuit board. Because of the high labor costs associated with such manual methods, automated insertion equipment is sometimes utilized, where the volume of assemblies can justify the considerable capital cost of such equipment and set-up requirements. However, where such equipment is not available or practical, it has been necessary for industry to continue costly one-at-a-time, manual methods.